


Family Issues

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [10]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Family Issues

Sitting in the living room, you had your feet up on the coffee table, ankles crossed. Your head was leaning back on the couch, as you weren’t even allowed to watch tv. They figured that if you got bored enough, you’d talk. The joke was on them. You had so much on your mind that watching tv didn’t even sound remotely appealing at the moment. Closing your eyes, you drifted off, just be nudged awake what seemed like minutes later. 

* * *

_You were standing at your locker at school, grabbing what you needed for your homework that night, when Carl came up to you. “Hi.” He smiled nervously._

_“Hi.” You smiled bashfully. “What’s up?”_

_He leaned against the lockers next to yours. “Uh, I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime?”_

_Chewing on your lip, you nodded. “I’d really like that.” You thought it was adorable how his face lit up. “Here, I’ll give you my number.” Ripping out a piece of paper, you wrote your name and number on it. “I look forward to hearing from you, Carl.” You smiled, shutting your locker before walking away._

* * *

_Sitting across from Carl, you chewed on a fry. “I’m glad you asked me out.” You told him, blushing lightly.  
_

_“Really?” He chuckled._

_You nodded. “Really.” Licking your lips, you leaned on the table. “I mean, not many are brave enough to ask out Negan’s daughter…” You teased him. “That takes guts, Carl. Major guts.”_

_He smiled. “Well, it’s taken me a year to get the courage to ask.” He admitted._

* * *

Negan stood in front of you. “Good nap?”

“Too short.” You yawned, stretching your arms.

“Too short? You’ve been out nearly an hour.” He pointed out. “I just let you sleep because you’re not as fuckin’ stubborn when you’ve slept.”

You shrugged. “Thanks for that, but I’m still not talking.” Stretching your back, you got up.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“The bathroom, that okay with you, dad?” You asked sarcastically. Sure, you knew that being like this wouldn’t end well, but at the moment you didn’t really care. You were so drained, emotionally, that you just wanted this day to be over. All you wanted was to get into your room and hide. Part of you hoped that he would send you to your room for being a little shit. But, you knew that you weren’t that damn lucky.

He moved aside and let you by, shaking his head at how hard it was to deal with a female teenage version of himself.

* * *

You were still in the same spot when your mother returned with dinner. She set everything out on the table, and Negan got everyone drinks. “I hope to hell this isn’t some weird Brady Bunch shit!” You called out.

“Nope!” Negan replied, making you chuckle at his tone. “But you can get your ass in here for dinner.”

“Nope!” You mirrored his voice. “I was told I wasn’t to leave this spot until I told you why I called Daryl. I haven’t told you, and I’m not going to.”

Negan came into the living room. “Get your ass in there and eat, damn it. Just because you’re in trouble doesn’t mean you’re gonna starve.”

You shook your head, eyes closed. “Sorry, I’m only doing what I was told. Staying put.” You smirked, knowing the look he had on his face was of pure annoyance.

“Y/N, yo–” He started, and you prepared yourself for being carried into the other room.

“Let me try.” Came your mother’s voice- soft, and caring, as a mother’s should be. “Come on, sweetie, you need to eat.” She was sitting next to you now. For the past couple hours, she had been way too nice, and way too sweet. You had no idea why, nor did you care. “Come eat with your father and me.” You could hear the smile on her face, as if the past 15 years never happened. As if she actually knew you, and loved you.

Opening your eyes, you looked at her, a sickly sweet smile on your face. “Go. Fuck. Yourself.” You told her before closed your eyes again.

She gasped at you. “Excuse me?” Her smile had fallen. “You do not talk to your mother that way.”

“I wouldn’t know, never had one.”

* * *


End file.
